Everything Will Change
by HorseyAlpaca
Summary: When Amy receives a mysterious call about an abandoned horse, Amy, Ty and Tim set out to help. Edited version. Thank-you to be beta reader beth-is-rainpaint
1. Chapter 1

Amy scanned the loft, checking everything they'd set up in preparation for their new arrival. The old cradle sat at the foot of the bed; new sheets covered the cradle mattress, and a small toy horse sat in the middle. The chest of drawers, filled with tiny clothes, and the changing table rested against the furthest wall. Everything was ready, but Amy wondered if she was.

"Ty, do you think we're really ready for a baby?" Amy asked, shooting him an anxious glance.

Ty wrapped his arms around her. "I know this is new for us, and I'd be lying if I said I wasn't a little scared. But we can do this."

Amy's hand went automatically to her round belly when she felt the baby kicking. "It won't be long before we get to meet you, little one," she said softly.

Ty looked down at Amy with a small smile. He loved watching her talk to their baby. There was something so special about the interaction.

The baby gave another kick, this time into Amy's ribs. "Ouch! You have to stop kicking me there. It hurts!" she said with a chuckle.

Ty gently placed his hands on Amy's abdomen. "Don't you know that hurts?"

Amy smiled wryly. "I seriously doubt it."

"Hang on. I have an idea," Ty said suddenly. He dashed over to his vet bag and dug out the stethoscope.

Amy raised her eyebrows. "What're you doing?"

"Hang on. You'll see." Ty walked back over to Amy. He went down on one knee and lifted the hem of her shirt before placing the stethoscope on her belly. Amy let out a little giggle.

"Oh, wow," he whispered.

"Ty?" Amy asked, her own voice going quiet.

Ty looked up, delight written all over his face. "I can hear the baby's heart." He pulled the stethoscope from his ears and held it out to her. "Sit down, and we'll see if you can too."

Amy dropped into the closest chair, excitement running through her at the thought of being able to hear her baby outside of doctor's appointments. After some shuffling around, she managed to get the stethoscope in the right spot. She looked up with shock and joy. "I can hear the heartbeat! That's amazing, Ty!"

A phone rang, but she didn't want to get up. Ty reached for the phone and answered. With the sound of her baby's heartbeat in her ears, Amy couldn't hear the conversation. When Ty walked over to her, she pulled the stethoscope from her ears.

"There's a horse abandoned on a ranch. The caller wants you to take a look at it."

"Do you have any other information?"

"Apart from giving me the address, that was all they said."

Amy set the stethoscope on the side table. "Well, we'd better go and have a look at the horse."

Ty opened his mouth to argue but shut it after half a second. Amy had that stubborn look in her eyes that let him know any arguments would be useless. "Come on. Let's go let everybody know where we'll be."

Ty held out a hand to help Amy to her feet. Usually she would reject the offer, but this time she just accepted his hand with a grateful smile. Tasks like getting up from a chair were becoming nearly impossible for her.

"I feel like a whale," Amy grumbled as she shuffled down the loft stairs.

"Well, you're a very cute whale."

Amy scowled at him, and Ty wished he'd kept his comment to himself.

When they reached the ranch house, they told the others about the call. Tim crossed his arms. "So you're going to an abandoned farm to check on a horse, and all you have is the address? That sounds like a terrible idea."

"I agree—" Lou started.

"But Dad, Ty's going with me, and I have to—"

Tim raised his eyebrows. "Which is why I'm going with you."

Ty and Amy shot each other looks but didn't say anything.

Lou nodded. "I guess that makes me feel better."

Jack stood up from the table. "I'll go and hitch up the trailer."

Tim moved toward the door. "I have my trailer hitched up already. We can just use that one."

"Just be careful, Amy," Lou called, but Amy was already halfway out the door.

The ranch was located about half an hour away from Heartland. Amy and Ty travelled in the old truck, and Tim followed behind with the trailer. The road wound through mountains, with rocky cliffs jutting out on either side. It was a beautiful ride.

Ty glanced over at Amy. "You know, soon we won't be able to just hop in the truck and go help horses. We won't even be able to use the truck much."

"We'd better make the most of this, then." Amy smiled softly, rubbing her swollen belly.

"You don't feel sick, do you?"

Amy shook her head. They reached the ranch not long after. There was no one around. Long grass surrounded a small house. Everything was so muffled that it seemed like there was no sound: no wind, no people, no horses—nothing.

Amy walked toward the house, wondering if someone would be inside, when she heard the stamp of feet. It sounded like it came from behind the house.

* * *

 **Edited version of Everything Will Change chapter 1.**

 **Sorry for the confusion. From now on everything will be posted on this account. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

The horse was in a small pen behind the house. He kept pacing back and forth, his eyes and ears swivelling.

"Dad, why don't you back the trailer into the pen? That way we can just get him straight in," Amy suggested.

Tim nodded and started to walk back to his truck.

"Amy, are you sure you should be getting into that pen?" Ty asked.

"Ty. I'll be careful," Amy sighed.

This was the one thing that Ty and Amy couldn't agree on: whether Amy should still work with horses and how much. Ty didn't want Amy to work with horses she didn't know, especially now that she was nine months pregnant. Amy, however, wanted to continue her work, just cut it back and only take on a few horses.

"Amy, look at him. He's erratic. I really don't think you should be getting in the pen with him. What if something happens?" But it was no use. Amy was already walking into the pen.

Ty sighed and leaned on the fence.

"Hey, fella. It's okay; we're here to help you." He snorted as Amy rubbed his forehead doing t-touch. He just seemed to be starting to relax when something spooked him and he turned and bolted to the edge of the pen. Amy made her way to the gate. She had gone through it and was in the process of closing it when the horse barged into it and swung it wide open once more. Before anyone could move to it, the horse was already out and running towards the trees.

Ty hurried over. "Amy are you okay?"

"I'm fine. He ran out the gate and into the trees," Amy said slightly breathless.

"Come on. Hop into the truck. We'll drive to the edge of the woods and search on foot." Tim started the engine.

When they reached the fringe of the tress, Tim parked the truck.

"We should split up. That way we can cover more ground," Amy suggested.

"Amy I don't think you should head out alone. What if something happens?" Ty argued.

"I'll go with her," Tim announced.

The three set out their separate ways into the woods.

"You know, once or twice I helped Marion save horses," Tim said quietly.

"I never knew that," Amy admitted.

"Your mom did amazing work with horses," Tim said. "She loved to teach you all she knew about horses. You were on a horse before you were even one."

Amy smiled. "How did Mom manage being a mom and working with horses?"

"At first she found it hard to balance, but then she managed. She loved to take you girls out to the barn. You had the horse gene, and she wanted to teach you all about horses. Sometimes Lyndy or Jack or I would watch you two so Marion could work," Tim explained.

Amy stopped and grabbed Tim's arm. "Dad, I think I heard something. It sounds like the horse." Amy began to walk off in the direction of the sound.

"Wait up, Amy!" Tim called out. He glanced up at the sky. It was already late afternoon.

Tim heard the sound of rocks and glanced up at the cliff. There was a pile a rocks tumbling down the side. Rockslide! He glanced back at Amy and noticed that she was right in the path. Without giving a second thought, he rushed forward and pushed Amy out of the way.

Amy stumbled. She heard the sound of rocks crashing and turned around.

"Dad?" she called out.

There was no response. Dust filled the air.

"Dad!" Amy repeated.

He was nowhere to be seen. Slowly the dust began to clear, and Amy noticed her Dad's prone form lying on the rocks.

"Dad!" she yelled, running to him. He was trapped under a large group of rocks.

"Amy, I can't feel my legs," Tim said quietly. There was also a large gash on the side of his head, and blood was trickling down his face.

Amy tried to lift the rocks, but they were all large and heavy, most were too big for Amy to move by herself.

Tim let out a groan of pain. "Amy, stop. It's making the pain worse. You need to be careful," Tim croaked

Amy stood and tried to make a call, but there was no service. She walked around, trying to find a signal, but there was none. Her heart rate started to speed up, and she began to panic. What if no one found them? What would happen to her dad?

"Help! PLEASE! ANYONE?" Amy screamed, tears flowing down her cheeks. "TY?' Amy yelled again.

The only response was the silence of the forest and Tim's groans. Tim said something and she rushed back to him. "Your mom was very special. You remind me a lot of her," Tim told Amy. He went on to talk to Amy about Marion and why things went downhill after his accident. "I was a changed man after that accident. I was mean, and I went off the wagon." Tim whispered.

Tim went on but this time he was talking about Casey. "Casey is the first women I think I've truly loved since Marion. I just wish we'd worked things out earlier. I love her a lot, Amy. I don't want to screw this up. I don't want to lose her like I lost Marion…" he trailed.

"It'll be okay, Dad. It'll work out," Amy said.

Tim sighed. His eyes flickered and then they closed.

"Come on, Dad. Stay with me. Please!" Amy begged.

Tim tried to keep his eyes open until his eyes slid closed and he didn't have the strength to open them once more. More tears fell out of Amy's eyes and soaked into the ground.

"Please hold on, Dad. Please," Amy cried. She felt a sharp pain in her stomach. It was sharper than any Braxton hicks she had experienced. "Arghhh." Amy doubled over in pain.

Then she realized, she was in labour. She started to panic. "TY! ANYONE! HELP, PLEASE!" Amy screamed.

But just like before, there wasn't a response.


	3. Chapter 3

Ty had found the horse and was trying to figure out which way he had to go. Ty began to walk off through the woods, unsure if he was even going the right way. Suddenly there was a faint sound to his right.

"Whoa," he told the horse. Standing still, he tried to hear the sound more clearly. There it was again—it sounded like a voice. Ty walked toward it, and the voice grew louder. He was relieved to be headed the right way.

Finally he was able to make out what the voice was saying. "Help!"

Amy! Ty urged the horse into a trot. "I'm coming, Amy!"

* * *

Lou paced the kitchen floor as Jack scowled at the phone. They'd left hours ago. Surely they would have been back by now. "Where are they?"

"Try calling them again." As Jack punched Amy's number in again, Lou sighed. "I knew this was a bad idea. We should never have let them go."

* * *

Casey sat at a table by herself. She looked around Maggie's—looked at the door and then back at her watch. Tim was supposed to meet her there. It was just like him to arrange something and then not show up. Casey sighed in frustration.

* * *

Leaning on a rock for support, Amy looked over at Tim. He let out a groan but continued to lie there with his eyes closed.

Amy winced and moaned through gritted teeth as another contraction hit. The contractions were getting worse. What would happen if no one found them? She couldn't deliver the baby by herself.

"Help! Please!" Amy screamed once more. Her throat felt hoarse; she was losing her voice from trying to call for help.

"Amy!" Ty came bursting through the trees, leading the horse behind him.

"Ty!" Amy fell into his arms and burst into tears.

"Hey. It's okay. I'm here now." Ty stroked her hair. "What happened?"

Amy scrunched her face in pain but managed to say, "There was a rockslide. Dad needs medical attention now."

"What about you?"

"I, ah, I think I'm in labor." She clenched his arm and hissed through another contraction.

Ty's eyes widened. "You sure?"

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure," Amy gritted out before crying out in pain.

"Okay. Okay. I'll be right back." Ty led the horse to a tree and was about to tie him when the horse reared. Ty tried to calm him down, but the horse dragged the lead rope away and took off at a gallop through the trees.

"Not again!" Ty cried out. He couldn't go back after him now. He made his way to Tim and started to move rocks, talking to Tim the whole time.

At the sound of a new voice, Tim's eyes flickered open. He grabbed Ty's arm with what strength he had left. "Take care of my daughter and that baby," he croaked. "Don't ever let them get away." Then he fell unconscious.

* * *

"I'll go out to the ranch and see what's going on," Jack offered.

Mitch spoke up. "I'll come with you."

Peter stood quickly from the kitchen bench. "I'll go with them, in case they need extra help."

There was a moment of awkward silence as Jack, Mitch, and Peter all looked at each other. No one wanted to argue when there were family members missing.

Lou gave Jack a hug. "Ring as soon as you know anything."

"We'll call the police and the hospital," Lisa suggested.

"Maybe the horse injured someone. Maybe Amy went into labor!" Georgie said.

"Hello?" a voice called into the house.

"Come in," Lou called back.

Casey walked in, her face tight with frustration. "Is Tim here? He was supposed to meet me at Maggie's, but he never showed up."

Lou and Lisa gave each other worried looks before Lou spoke up. "Amy, Ty, and Tim left this morning to rescue a horse. They haven't come back yet. Jack, Peter, and Mitch went looking for them."

Casey pressed a hand to her face and sank down into a chair. "Oh, no. Where could they be?"

The phone rang, and Lou went over to pick it up. "Hello, this is Lou."

"It's me," Jack said. "We're at the ranch. Nobody's here. But Ty's truck is still here, so I don't think they've left the ranch."

She heard some talking in the background, and then Jack said, "Peter just noticed some hoof and boot marks. They look like they're headed away from the ranch. We're gonna have a look around and see what we can find. I'll call you as soon as we have an update."

"Thanks, Grandpa." Lou hung up the phone.

* * *

Jack on Spartan, Peter on Phoenix, and Mitch on Maverick, they all rode toward the woods.

Ty hurried back and forth between Amy and Tim. Tim was still lying in the rocks. Ty had managed to move a lot of them, but there were still some that were too big for him to move by himself.

Amy was half lying against a rock. "Ty, what if something goes wrong? What if the baby's born here?" Amy started to sob again.

"Amy, you need to stay calm. It's okay; I'm here."

Amy gripped Ty's hand, turning it white. Ty stroked her forehead. He frowned slightly; her contractions were getting stronger and closer together. Her forehead was covered in sweat.

* * *

Jack, Peter, and Mitch stopped their horses near the woods. "There's Tim's truck and the horse trailer," Peter pointed out.

Jack pulled out his phone. He only had a weak signal, but it was enough to make a call. "Lou. We've found Tim's truck and the horse trailer. We're gonna go ride in the woods. I'll call you back if I can."

They began riding into the woods. Dusk was approaching, and it was hard to see. There was a noise slightly ahead of them, and they halted the horses. A dark figure walked forward. Jack tensed in the saddle but relaxed when he realized it was a horse. The horse had a broken lead rope dangling from his face.

"That must be the horse they were going to rescue," Mitch said.

The horse spun on his heels and began to canter away. Spartan tried to take after the horse. "Hey, whoa, boy," Jack said, reining him in.

"Jack, what if we see where he's trying to take us?" Peter suggested.

"It's worth a try."

He gave Spartan his head and let him go after the other horse. Mitch and Peter followed close behind. Spartan led them on for about ten minutes before they reached a clearing. Just beyond the trees were Amy, Ty, and Tim. The horse stood in front of them.

"Peter, can you try to call Lou?" Jack asked. Peter nodded and rode back the way they'd come.

Jack swung off his saddle and headed for the clearing. Mitch followed close behind.

* * *

 **Sorry for not updating sonner. I work on a farm and it has been crazy there lately. We have newborn animals, sick animals. So haven't had a lot of time to write.**


	4. Chapter 4

Back at Heartland, Lou, Casey, and Lisa had just found out what had happened. Worry was thick in the room.

"I just want Tim to be okay. I love him so much," Casey cried.

Lou and Lisa put their arms around her.

* * *

"Ty." Amy looked up. "This baby isn't waiting."

Jack was a few meters away trying to calm the horse. He'd finally caught the horse pacing back and forth in the clearing.

"Jack!" Ty called out.

Jack handed the horse to Mitch and came rushing over. Ty explained what was going on. They gathered their coats and jackets to use as blankets.

Ty bent down next to Amy, trying not to let her see his worry. He was a vet; he was trained to deliver calves and foals, not his own baby.

"Okay, Amy, just try to breathe. Everything is okay." Ty kissed her forehead and smoothed the coat he'd placed over Amy's legs.

Jack had taken Ty's spot at Amy's head. "You can do this."

Amy cried out with pain as she pushed.

"Good job, Amy. Just a few more pushes," Ty reassured her. He found it so hard to listen to her cries while he couldn't do anything except coach her. "Just one more push."

Amy sank back onto the ground. "I don't think I can do it."

"Yes, you can, Amy." Jack stroked her forehead.

After Amy's last cry of pain, a new sound joined in—the cry of new life.

Ty laughed, amazed that he now had a baby. "It's a boy, Amy."

Amy sat up a little, and Ty handed her their son. Jack stood up and went over to check on Tim to let the parents meet their son. Just then, there was the sound of helicopter blades. The horses pranced and snorted. With Peter's help, Mitch took the horses deeper into the trees so that they wouldn't spook.

When the helicopter landed, two paramedics came right over to Amy and Ty.

"Hi, Amy. I'm Vicky, and this is Alex. Now, would Dad like to cut the cord?"

With shaking hands, Ty took the scissors and cut the cord. Vicky and Alex checked Amy and the baby over, and Ty breathed a sigh of relief as Alex announced that both were okay and healthy.

"Now, Amy, we're going to get you onto this stretcher and take you to the helicopter," Vicky explained.

Meanwhile, another team of paramedics was working on Tim. Jack stood close by in case they needed any help. Jack heard the words crush syndrome.

"Can you come over here and help us move the rocks?" a paramedic asked Jack. The three of them worked together, and finally Tim was free. The paramedics worked quickly to move him onto a stretcher and get him into the helicopter.

"Will he make it?" Jack asked.

"He's alive," the paramedic responded.

* * *

Not knowing what they should be feeling, the family sat in the hospital waiting room. They were relieved that everyone had been rescued and overjoyed about the new addition, but they were afraid for Tim. The doctor had prepared the family for the worst outcome. Tim was going to have surgery, but he might lose the use of his legs.

Meanwhile, Amy and Ty lay on a hospital bed with their son in the middle. Amy lay back on her pillows, exhausted from the day's events. "I'm worried about Dad," Amy confessed, brushing a finger across the back of their baby's hand.

"Hey, your dad's being looked after by the doctors. Why don't you try to get some rest? They'll tell us as soon as there's an update." Ty put an arm around her.

He gently took their son and laid him in the bassinette. When he got back to the bed, Amy had already fallen asleep. He carefully tucked the covers around her.

* * *

After a long time of waiting, a doctor finally came out to update the family. "The surgery's done. Tim has a concussion, three broken ribs, and a broken leg."

"Will he be able to walk once everything's healed?"

"We can't tell right now. He hasn't woken up yet, but you can go in and visit him." The doctor stood and walked back down the corridor.

The family decided they would only go a few at a time. Jack and Lou went in first. They'd been sitting by Tim's bed for about ten minutes when he began to stir. They both looked to the bed as Tim slowly opened his eyes.

"How's Amy?" he asked.

"She had the baby. It's a boy! They're both doing really well," Lou assured him.

Tim smiled weakly. "We need more boys."

Both Lou and Jack laughed. There was a knock at the door, and then a nurse walked in. Casey walked in shortly after.

"Are you family?" the nurse asked.

"Yes, she is," Lou said.

Jack stood and let Casey have his chair. "We'll leave you two alone and go see Amy and the baby."

Once it was just him and Casey, Tim said, "I'm so sorry I missed our date."

"Just make sure you never do it again," Casey said with a shaky laugh. She tried to smile, but tears came out instead. "Is there anything I can do?"

Tim took her hand in his. "Just stay."

Casey managed a weak smile. "I will."

* * *

"Dad's out of surgery. He has three broken ribs, a broken leg, and a concussion," Lou informed Amy.

"Will he be able to walk again?"

"They're not sure," Lou admitted.

Amy sighed. "At least he's alive."

Ty walked over with the baby and handed him to Lou.

"Hey there. You made quite the entry, little guy," Lou said softly.

* * *

 **Thank-you to beth-is-rainpaint for her great beta reading.**


	5. Chapter 5

Amy lay snuggled up to Ty. The last few days had been crazy and tiring; she'd finally been discharged yesterday afternoon.

Ty stirred beside her and turned onto his back. "Morning." Ty brushed his lips against Amy's.

"Mmm, morning," Amy replied.

"It feels good to be home, doesn't it?" Ty said softly.

Amy nodded and snuggled up closer to Ty. The pair enjoyed the comfortable silence between them.

"Amy?" Ty said softly.

"Hmmm?"

"We still haven't decided on a name."

"What about Jackson for the middle name?" Amy suggested.

"Definitely. Samuel Jackson?"

The baby started to cry, and Amy threw the covers off and went to his cradle.

"Hey, little nugget." She scooped him up and carried him back to the bed. She rearranged her shirt, and he began to nurse.

"So Samuel Jackson then?" Amy looked at Ty.

Ty nodded. "I still can't believe I have a son."

"We should wait till Dad gets out from hospital so he can be at the naming ceremony," Amy suggested.

* * *

Amy carried Samuel down the stairs into the barn. Georgie was in Spartan's stall.

"Amy! How are you?" Georgie asked, coming out of stall.

"Tired, but happy to be home. Would you like to hold your cousin?"

Georgie nodded, so Amy handed him over. "How's Spartan?" Amy gave the big gentle black horse a scratch.

"Good," Georgie answered, adjusting Samuel in her arms.

"And what about the rescue horse?" Amy asked, walking down the barn aisle.

"Restless. Hey, we still haven't come up with a name for him," Georgie commented, handing Samuel back to Amy.

"What about Spirit?" Amy suggested.

"It sure suits him. He has a lot of spirit in him," Georgie agreed.

Amy gently rocked Samuel. "Now that I have this little guy to care for, I won't be able to do a lot of work with the horses. I want you to work with Spirit."

Georgie nodded excitedly. "Yeah, all right."

* * *

That evening, Ty climbed the loft stairs with the dinner Lou had made for them. He couldn't help but smile to himself. He had a son. Who would have ever thought that the probation kid would marry the horsey girl and have a baby?

"Amy? I have dinner," Ty called out.

There was no answer. He scanned the loft, and then his eyes fell on the chair. Amy lay asleep with Samuel in her arms. He set dinner down and walked softly over to the pair. It made a lovely picture, his wife with their son cuddled up to her. He picked Samuel out of Amy's arms and covered her with a blanket.

"Hey Samuel," Ty carried his son over to the cradle and carefully laid him down. Then he began to reheat their dinner. Now and then he glanced to Amy. She sat fast asleep.

When dinner was ready, he walked over and laid a hand on her shoulder. "Amy," he said softly.

She mumbled incoherently and stirred. "Dinner's ready," he explained.

Amy sat up straighter and pushed the blanket off. The two walked over to the table to eat dinner. Midway through the meal Samuel began to cry, alerting the two new parents that he was awake.

"I'll get him." Ty offered, already standing.

"We should take him to visit Dad," Amy suggested. "I'm sure he would love to see his grandson."

Ty nodded. "I wonder if he will grow up loving horses or motorbikes?" The couple shared a laugh.

"Maybe both," Amy smiled.

* * *

A few days later, Amy and Ty took their son into visit Tim. He looked brighter.

"Hi Dad." Amy greeted him with a gentle hug.

Tim held out his arms for his grandson and Amy handed him over. "You're going to make great parents," Tim told the pair.

Ty wrapped an arm around Amy's waist and placed a gentle kiss on her hair.

"When's the naming ceremony?"

"When you get out of hospital. We didn't think it would be right if you missed it," Amy explained.

"The doctors said I can probably be discharged in a week," Tim told them.

"That's great." Ty paused and then asked, "Any news on your legs?"

"I can move them a little and feel my toes a little, so the doctors are hopeful that I can walk again. Ty I want to have a word with you."

Amy stood. "I'll wait outside."

Tim moved around a little as if he was nervous. Ty waited till the man was ready. Finally, Tim said, "Ty, I misjudged you. I always thought you wouldn't be good enough for my daughter—that no one would. But I was wrong. I've seen how happy she is with you. Just promise me that you'll take good care of her."

Ty sat there in a dazed silence before promising, "I will."

Tim nodded. "Thank you for bringing in my grandson for a visit."

"You're welcome."

* * *

Soon a week went by, and the new parents settled into a routine. Tim was discharged, but he still had to use crutches. The fear of never having full use of his legs again hung over his head and worried him.

When Samuel was a little over a week old, Amy decided it was time to have her first ride on Spartan. Georgie gave Spartan a thorough brushing until his coat shone and tacked him up. Amy led Spartan into the mild air outside.

"You ready, Spartan?" Amy scratched his forehead affectionately, and Spartan nuzzled her in return.

Everyone lined up at the arena fence to watch Amy. Ty held Samuel in his arms.

* * *

 **Sorry it took a while to update. Life got crazy and I got busy.**

 **Thank you for your patience :) Thank you to beth-is-rainpaint for being my beta reader :) Will try to update soon.**


End file.
